Yet another collection of Soul Eater oneshots
by TheRealShyGuy
Summary: The Soul Eater cast get put through some hilarious and interesting scenarios thought up by me...


**Author's note:** Due a sleepless night of ploughing through over HALF of my Ipod's Music bank, I felt some random inspiration to write this. I initially intended for this to be a 'One-Shot', but it's manifested into a short series! I hope it amuses you. I had lots of fun writing it!

"_Just a Matter of Symmetry..."  
_

**Chapter #1 : Grim Nightmares of a Reaper**

Kid jolted upright in his bed. He quickly checked the familiar surroundings of this bedroom. He sighed, relived to see everything as it should be. _Symmetrical. _

"Just a horrible dream," gasped Kid as he lay back down, AFTER checking that the duvet corners were tucked in properly at the bottom of this bed.

"_No, wait..." _Thought Kid, "_I believe Nightmare is more appropriate term it. Yes..." _

Kid closed his eyes and began to ponder about his dream. His father once said that dreams were a way of your subconscious telling you something. Were it be something you've forgotten and needed to remember, or if you were trying make sense of something. So, Kid thought hard about the dream. He could remember the long black hallway, how the blood was smeared across the two walls, and how he rubbed his eyes in disbelief, as he saw that...

_**The Blood was perfectly Symmetrical on both of the walls.**_

Kid could himself being completely gob-smacked at the wondrous sight. He was positive that the gory display of artistic precision was obviously of divine creation. Clearly, the god who did this shared his passion for the art of symmetry. He could only curse that he didn't have a camera on him at that moment. So Kid knew he could only do the next best thing. To stare at the _Gorious Masterpiece _until he'd memorised it down to the last minor detail, and engraved it into his mind, _FOREVER._

Even as he lay in bed, he could feel himself drew-ling as he recalled the Symmetrical beauty. How the it started with a massive smear of pure red at the start, how it transformed half-way down the corridor into crimson hand-prints, and how it finished with the most delightful pink spray. He remembered how he paid the most attention to that final part.

"_Oh, how the spray looked so much like flower petals from a cherry tree."_ Thought Kid,_ "Oh, how beautiful it looked, in the flickering light of the wall torches."_

He gave the two walls one last look from over his shoulder and continued along the shadowy corridor until he came to a white door. Kid shuddered, knowing what would be behind it. He opened the door to revile a room engulfed in black. As kid Stepped into the darkness, he could remember closing the door behind him. Why? He didn't know. He kept walking forward, calm and collected with the image of the two walls fresh in his mind.

Suddenly, Kid could feel a dramatic drop in temperature which made him stop in his tracks. Normally whenever this happened. unlike when the DWMA battled Arachnophobia he wouldn't feel things such as this but in this room, he could for some bizarre reason.

"How was it possible?" Kid thought, _" Was it because it was a dream? Most likely..."_

He could remember that in the dream at this point, he held his breath. He could remember that he was feeling more on edge than when he fought the Kishin with Maka, Black*star and their Partners . He felt a trickle so sweat run down his back and swallowed hard. He shifted his body into a battle-stance, ready to take on anything that may_ dare _think they could get the better of a Reaper. Even without this Twin-Pistols, Kid could still take on something twice his size an still come one top easily. With this knowledge, he felt his heart rate slow a fraction.

"This is going to be a walk in the park." Kid Smirked

Kid shuddered in his bed, recalling what happened next. He shook his head and smiled.

" _No-one could have been prepared for THAT..."_

Suddenly there was a blinding light coming seemingly from every direction. The young Reaper screwed-up his eyes tight. He squinted, trying to get accustomed to the white light. As the light slowly dimmed, he could see a what seemed to be a canvas, and a massive one at that. Upon seeing even the slightest detail of pain in which the canvas displayed, Kid eyes were wide with shock.  
He could feel his soul literary squirming a the sight, begging for kid to look away. The boy began to shake furiously with horror and disgust as more of the painting came into view. He knew _EXACTLY _what idiotic monster created such a vile piece of work. The random shapes, the messed-up body parts, he knew the artistic freak's work too well. For as an infant he tore a the very same painting that was presented to his father to shreds in a rage of anger and violence. This artist...

**It was HE who made him lurch at his "**_**Art**_**"...  
It was HE who made him curse his descendants whoever they may be... **

**and it was HE...  
**

**Who made this Reaper to seek out and destroy anything deemed as **_**irregular**_** or **_**Unsymmetrical...**_

As Kid awoke from that hellish experience. He could still hear himself roaring,

"WHAT ABOUT THE BALLENCE! THE SYMMETERY?"

Kid opened his eyes again and sighed. He was sure that this time, it was just a nightmare. No hidden meaning what-so-ever. He looked at his digital clock which read "07:56". 

" Four minutes till I get up" Kid thought aloud. Suddenly he could feel tears streaming down his cheeks. But he wasn't sad at all, in fact... he was laughing!

Once kid was done with his fit of laughter he sighed, contented.

"Well," Thought Kid with a smirk, "He did make me what I am so I should be thankful I guess..."

"Damn Picasso..."

**Well tell me what you think! I'm pretty new to this so Constructive criticism is very much appreciated. Well, that was my _first_ chap for _first_ Fic EVER! WOW...**

**I think I just passed a mental milestone...**

**Anyways, This is Southy the Otaku Signing off... **


End file.
